


Lostleaf and Honeycloud's Prophecy

by Marrowfrost



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Camping, Humor, Parody, Peanut Butter, Sorry Not Sorry, ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrowfrost/pseuds/Marrowfrost
Summary: This was a really interesting thing to write. Anyhow, I'm pretty much just making fun of prophecies in Warriors. And ThunderClan. Read at your own risk.





	Lostleaf and Honeycloud's Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> Lostleaf is my fursona and Honeycloud is based off of one of my best friends in real life, for clarification. Anyways, enjoy and share your thoughts below!

Lostleaf looked down upon ThunderClan from StarClan, knowing exactly what was to come.  _This is stupid, I can't believe no one's doing anything about it!_  But her outcries were futile; even if she was there longer than most of the cats there.  _If_ I _was in charge, none of this would've happened!_  She shook her head and glared at Bluestar, Yellowfang and Spottedleaf.  _They act like they're the most important cats here! It's like only they make the prophecies around here!_  Then an idea came into her mind. A  _great_  idea.

"...I'll create a prophecy for ThunderClan, and then I'll be important, too...!" Lostleaf whispered to herself. "Ugh...but it'd be so much hard work..." In short, Lostleaf was lazy.  _Very_  lazy. She noticed her best friend, Honeycloud.  _She can't possibly refuse this offer!_  Lostleaf padded over to Honeycloud, who was eating on a lizard.  _Eww._

Honeycloud looked up to see her best friend looking smug. "What is it? Did you finally catch that pitifully small fish that you haven't managed to catch for  _seasons_?"

"Oh shut up, you. I've got the best idea ever. To make us prophecy makers! How about that?" Lostleaf urged her friend to say yes.  _If she doesn't, then I could be kicked out of StarClan!_

"But aren't you too lazy for that?" Honeycloud reminded her.  _Yes, yes, praise me later._

Lostleaf flicked her tail dismissively. "You sure you don't want in?" Honeycloud nodded, finally giving in.  _Wahoo! Honeycloud's in! Now, time to preform our greatest feat yet..._

* * *

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER UNDER HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Bramblestar yowled as loud as he could.

All the cats in camp were confused; they'd already preformed Twigbranch and Finleap's warrior ceremony. Why is he preforming another meeting? Regardless, they all gathered under Highrock to hear him out. Lionblaze was nearby the medicine den, hanging out with Jayfeather, the eternally grumpy medicine cat. Also, they're brothers. That's also important.

"I tell him not to do it, he does it anyways." Jayfeather muttered underneath his breath. To be honest, Lionblaze always thought Jayfeather had a squeaky voice. Turns out he was right. "Why doesn't he get this excited about prophecies when  _I_  get them?"

"He's biased, sons." Leafpool growled from behind the two toms. She turned to Jayfeather. "The only reason he's excited is because-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone turned to see Squirrelflight, who was seething. "NO BRAMBLESTAR THAT WAS NOT A PROPHECY!"

Bramblestar ignored her. "Today I received a prophecy from not one, but two cats! They said, "The thunder is lost; it must find the cloud if it is to survive." And I have figured out what it means..."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. Lionblaze pretended to faint, not wanting to hear anymore. Squirrelflight had to be held down by Sparkpelt and Ivypool, who were discussing who was the better mentor for Twigbranch. Alderheart shrunk in embarrassment. Things were not going well so far.

"CAMPING TRIP!" Bramblestar bellowed as if he was talking to the stars themselves.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE, BRAMBLESTAR!" Squirrelflight hollered.

"I will select some cats to go with me! Squirrelflight's in charge!" Bramblestar affirmed. His mate sighed, deeply relieved.

"Okay, then I'm  _all_  for this! CAMPING TRIP! CAMPING TRIP!" Squirrelflight cheered. She was too happy to be considered normal anymore.

Bramblestar continued on, with Squirrelflight chanting "CAMPING TRIP!" in the background. "The cats that will go are...everyone!" Everyone was silent. Bramblestar was insane. "What?"

"Are you serious? What if the other Clans take our territory?!" Berrynose growled.

Squirrelflight scowled at him. "YOU SAID I WAS IN CHARGE!"

"Of snacks. Did I not mention that?" Bramblestar told her. He then jumped of off Highrock. "ANYways... let-sa GOOOOOOOOO!" Only Twigbranch and Finleap cheered with him.

* * *

"Bramblestar isn't very smart. Did I mention that to you, Honeycloud?" Lostleaf told her friend, while snickering at the ThunderClan cats "camping trip".

Honeycloud rolled her eyes. "Yes, you told me that ten times already." Lostleaf could hear pawsteps coming towards them. She turned to see Bluestar, with an angry expression.

Lostleaf scrambled to her paws. "OH SNICKERDOODLES! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Thankfully, Honeycloud had the same idea. Maybe they're telelpaths. The two StarClan she-cats kept running until they reached some random rock. They jumped on top of it.

"I think we're safe." Honeycloud breathed, out of breath. "Please Lostleaf,  _never_  include me in one of your crazy schemes ever again."

"You have no choice." Lostleaf mewed before pulling out a bar of chocolate. "THE POWER OF CHOCOLATE COMPELS YOU!"

"NO! I REFUSE!" Honeycloud yowled before pretending to dramatically die. (in style, of course) "Okay, but seriously. Give me the chocolate."

* * *

"THROUGH THE RIVER AND THROUGH THE-" Bramblestar sang. His rough singing voice made a few unfortunate souls deaf, but what could they say? He's a  _natural_.

"SHUT UP, MOUSE-BRAIN!" Jayfeather shouted from the other end of the crowd. ThunderClan is overpopulated... "NO ONE WANTS TO DIE TODAY!"

"Okay, who wants to hear an all-time favorite road-trip jam of mine?" Bramblestar yowled. Everyone groaned. But Bramblestar didn't hear. Or he just doesn't care. "TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR, HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE! LIKE A DIAMOND-"

"OKAY WE'RE HERE! SO NO MORE SONGS!" Squirrelflight growled. Bramblestar pouted a little, but sung quietly under his breath. It was also evening. "SET UP YOUR TENTS, KITS!"

"...Did she just call us kits...?" Sparkpelt hissed, with an edge to her voice. Lionblaze quickly barged into her. "WHAT IN STARCLAN'S NAME WAS THAT FOR?!"

"NOTIMETOTALKIWANNALIVETODAY!" Lionblaze yelped, picking his tent back up and running over to his spot.

"...jerk." Sparkpelt muttered underneath her breath.

* * *

Lostleaf was now sunning herself on the rock while Honeycloud was munching down on her chocolate bar.  _That came out surprisingly well,_  was her last thought before she saw Bluestar staring her down.

"HONEYCLOUD! LET'S PEG IT!" Lostleaf yowled before literally dragging her chocolate obsessed friend. Honeycloud was still eating it, and just went with the flow.

Bluestar was now chasing them. "GET BACK OVER HERE!"  _Maybe this was a bad idea...nah. It was worth it._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lostleaf and Honeycloud screamed. Today was not a good day for them. Well, not anymore.

* * *

All of ThunderClan had constructed their (poorly made) tents. Berrynose's being the shortest, and Bramblestar's being the fattest. Squirrelflight just sighed. Suddenly a loud "BOOM" took them all by surprise. Bramblestar was now looking at the dark night sky, seeing the rain clouds coming in. He started jumping up and down like a kit.

"OMSC, OMSC! STARCLAN WANTED US TO GO CAMPING!" Bramblestar yowled in triumph. "TAKE THAT, HOLLYLEAF!"

"But she wasn't even in this story-" Jayfeather growled.

"STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL, JAYFEATHER!" Hollyleaf's voice boomed from StarClan. "Oh, poo."

* * *

Lostleaf and Honeycloud had run into Thunderstar, first leader of ThunderClan. He looked at them, looked at Bluestar, and then looked at ThunderClan from the skies. He then looked back up at the three of them with an unreadable expression.

Thunderstar closed his eyes, and then yelled, "IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"


End file.
